Paparazzi
by YourAngelicVampyre
Summary: After things go downhill with her relationship with Fred Weasley, Angelina Johnson finds her life spiraling out of control thanks to a certain bespectacled boy. Luckily for him, she likes him. Angelina/Harry Romance.


**Disclaimer -** No, I do not own the amazing Fantasy series known as Harry Potter. I'm just a writer experimenting with an idea.

* * *

><p><em>Flames.<em> They are accepted, of course. But, please, if you need to hate, please tell me why and how I can improve on my writing. In order to become a better writer, I need to know what I should improve on.

Alrighty. Let's make this somewhat short. This is a Harry/Angelina story. If you don't like this pairing, don't read. Simple. Okay, so you should know that if you read Goblet of Fire, that Fred asked Angelina out to the Yule Ball, and afterwards the two became a couple. Yeah, well, this story first takes place in Harry's 5th year, and Angelina's last year. It begins about a month before Christmas. Then, it progresses to after Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue:<strong>_

Angelina Johnson was fuming, obviously pissed off. She was storming to the library, and a myriad of people were shying away from the peeved off Gryffindor Chaser. Who could Angelina possibly loathe so much at the moment, you might wonder? Fred Weasley. The bloody Gryffindor bloke who has a twin named George Weasley. A Beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team that she was captain of. The infamous prankster. Yeah, so you've heard of him. Well, Angelina wished she hadn't.

Angelina Johnson was quite tall; taller than a lot of her peers, anyways. She had medium length black hair that fell elegantly past her shoulders. Her eyes were a chocolate brown that often gleamed with dedication and happiness. Her smooth, dark skin glowed, and was the envy of many females at Hogwarts. Throughout the years, Angelina became curvy in all the right places, and her chest area became a little more... accentuated. Angelina was strong which somewhat had to do with her playing Quidditch. She was currently in her last year of Hogwarts, and hoped to live it to it's fullest. So far, her final year at her favorite place wasn't turning out very well...

Fred Weasley was currently Angelina's boyfriend. His red hair was really bright and stood out amongst a crowd. He was somewhat gangly, but had gotten some muscle over the years from playing his absolute favorite sport, Quidditch. His skin tone was light, but he wasn't deathly pale. He, along with his twin George, had brown eyes that usually glinted with mischief, while ideas boiled through his mind. Fred was popular among his fellow students, and they all wished they had his or his brother's humor. His confidence made him one that many girls pined for.

Before she knew it, Angelina had reached the library that was in the corridor where the Charms classroom was located at. Unsurprisingly, the room was empty, as everyone was either at Hogsmeade or in their common rooms, hanging around lackadaisically. Though Angelina didn't know it, one person was in the library, searching among the plethora of books. Who, you may ask? Harry James Potter.

Everyone has heard of Harry Potter, whether it be fact or rumors. Harry wasn't that tall, but you hardly noticed that. Your attention was almost always attracted to the lightning bolt scar that marked the place where Voldemort had tried to kill him with the Killing Curse when he was only a year old. His eyes were a brilliant emerald green that showed many emotions: sadness, happiness, confusion. His thick, jet black hair was always messy, which made you think he didn't brush it. Harry was the Seeker, and worked strenuously to become better at the sport. So, naturally, he wasn't the lanky little boy he was when he was younger; he had gained a lot of muscle. His skin wasn't pale nor dark; it was a really light tan. Harry was also really intelligent, scoring second highest in his year and house based on his marks. Overall, the female population of Hogwarts had to admit that Harry's appearance was kinda sexy, even if he didn't see it for himself.

Huffing, Angelina slammed her bag containing her school items down on a table, and sat down on a wooden chair. She started muttering curse words, shaking her head furiously. _'Damn him,'_ she thought, thinking of her Weasley boyfriend.

Still not discovered, Harry heard her mumbling, and craned his neck around a shelf to see her alone at a table. He could easily tell that she was not in a good mood. Harry considered going over to her to comfort her for whatever reason, but decided against it, since he was not very comfortable around girls, and he certainly didn't want to piss her off anymore than necessary.

A few minutes passed, when another person entered the library. Fred Weasley... Or was it George? Yeah, it was Fred.

"Angelina," Fred said. "We need to talk."

Angelina glared at the freckled Weasley. "There's nothing to talk about, Fred."

Angelina stood up, snatching her bag off the table. Fred grabbed her arm, preventing her from leaving the room without them talking first. Growling, Angelina looked him square in the eye, making the Weasley twin flinch slightly.

Despite his wince, Fred said, "There's plenty to talk about, Angelina."

"Really? Go ahead. Humor me, Frederick."

"Well, first, it wasn't what it looked like."

Angelina laughed coldly. "Are you kidding me? You were about to snog my best friend, Fred! How can I not catch the concept of that? I'm not a bloody idiot!"

"Alicia and I were not going to kiss! You know you drive me crazy."

"Oh, so you were just leaning towards her, with your lips close to hers? You expect me to believe that?"

Fred sighed, "Blimey, Angelina! Do you honestly think I would cheat on you? I swear I was whispering to her about something, and that we didn't snog."

Angelina tilted her head to the side, obviously not buying this. "What can you possibly be whispering about to Alicia, Fred? Nobody else was near, which means nobody would have overheard."

"We were planning something for you; to show you how we appreciate everything you've done for us."

"What a load of malarkey!"

The duo started yelling at each other in what became a heated argument. After ten minutes of screaming, Angelina slapped Fred._ Hard._

"You're such a prick, Fred! How in Merlin's name did I ever grow to like you more than a friend?"

"I don't know," Fred said, glaring with a red face, "Aren't I glad I stopped having feelings for a minger prat?"

Angelina gasped and kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. He clutched his groin, even more pissed off. "Fred, we're done. Now, why don't you go ahead and shag Alicia or something!"

Huffing, Fred yelled, "Fine! Maybe I will!"

As soon as Fred had left the library, Angelina sat back down and began sobbing. She instantly regretted what happened and some of his harsh words. He probably had been telling the truth and was not cheating on her with her best friend Alicia Spinnet. _'Shit, what have I done?'_, she thought furiously. Angelina really liked Fred. She truly did. But, her temper was not something to trifle with. Her temper has always been something she could do away with.

Harry stood awkwardly by a book shelf, not knowing what he should do. After some considered thought, he walked slowly over to the table where Angelina Johnson sat. He sat across from her, and patted her hand in what he hoped to be a way of comforting her.

Immediately Angelina's head shot up, and Harry could see her wet eyes and tear stricken face. Even though she was crying, Harry had to admit that she looked beautiful. Angelina seemed surprised that Harry was here; Harry could tell because it was in her dark eyes.

Quietly, Harry said, "I'm sorry I overheard what happened... I probably should of have made myself known before you two started fighting... I'm really sorry, Angelina." Harry felt a blush creeping up on his face, and he hoped that it wasn't really that obvious.

Angelina smiled weakly and said, "It's okay, Harry. I'm glad that it was you and not somebody who would spread rumors around like wildfire. Well, I hope you wouldn't do that, anyways."

"Of course I wouldn't. I had my fair share of publicity myself, whether it be rumors spreading around Hogwarts or the Daily Prophet. I would never put somebody else through that. Trust me, it's beyond irritating."

Angelina chuckled very lightly, and wiped away the tears that were falling down her cheeks.

Solemnly, Harry said, "So, I'm guessing Fred cheated on you with Alicia?"

Angelina shook her head at his obvious lack of being subtle about the subject. "They've been sneaking around my back for ages, saying stuff like, _'I'm going to study in the library with Fred. See you later, Ang.'_ Then one night, after Quidditch practice, I was running late because I wanted to come up with at least one more tactic to use in the next game. The common room was empty and kinda dark. I saw Fred and Alicia sitting next to each other, and it really looked as if they were going to kiss. It really upset me..."

Harry patted her hand once again, gazing into her brown eyes. "Maybe you two weren't meant to be if that actually happened." Angelina's eyes broke away from his gaze, but Harry continued with his prudent speech, "But, maybe you should talk to Fred again. This time a little more calmly. Listen to his story completely, and if it's different from what you saw or know, then know that's something up and move on. I know I'm not really a relationship expert or anything, but I truly believe that this advice can kinda help you figure where your relationship with Fred actually stands."

Angelina looked at him again, scrutinizing him. "When did you get so smart?"

Harry shrugged, not knowing the answer. The two continued talking; Angelina talking depressingly and Harry trying to cheer her up. An idea popped into Harry's head, and before thinking a little more into it, he blurted, "Angelina, how about we go to Hogsmeade to cheer you up? I'll pay for anything you may want. It can be something for Zonko's or a butterbeer from The Three Broomsticks. But, if you don't want to go, it's perfectly fine."

She thought about it, before agreeing shyly. _'Oh Merlin, I hope nobody thinks I'm dating him or something...'_

The Seventh Year and Fifth Year Gryffindors and left the fourth floor, walking down a superfluous amount of stair steps. They walked silently, but it wasn't really an awkward silence. It was a strange, comfortable silence that comforted the duo. Soon enough, the couple reached the Grand Entrance, where they were to exit the school from. A scowling Filch stood, waiting tediously. You could easily tell that he did not enjoy this part of his job, and that he would rather be sulking in the dungeons or something. When the pair were standing directly in front of him, Filch recovered from his eerie stupor of a mixture of being awake and asleep, if that makes sense.

Filch barked, "Oh, dear. Aren't we a wee late to be going to Hogsmeade today?"

Harry rolled his eyes, and replied, "There's not a certain time assigned to go to Hogsmeade, sir."

"Very well... Go ahead." Harry and Angelina could tell that Filch wasn't very happy. The group of two people moved past the caretaker, and headed towards Hogsmeade.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up, Harry. I appreciate it," Angelina said after a while of silence.

"No problem."

The two continued walking, and once or twice, their hands brushed against each other's. That tiny action made the trip to Hogsmeade slightly more awkward.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Harry said, "So, where do you want to go?"

Angelina pouted, thinking quickly, "Er... Three Broomsticks is fine with me."

Harry nodded, and lead the older girl to the well known bar where most of the Hogwarts students spent their time during Hogsmeade trips. On their way to the recognized place of warmth and comfort, many people glanced over to the couple, curious. Harry noted that a lot of them were muttering incoherently, which made his temper rise a little bit. '_They should mind their own damn business,'_ he thought bitterly.

The group sat at a table in the corner, and after about five minutes, Madam Rosmerta walked up to the table, and asked, "Hello dearies. What can I get you?"

Simultaneously, Harry and Angelina said, "A butterbeer, please." Madam Rosmerta raised her eyebrow at this, scrutinizing Harry with a look saying, _'Young love... It can do wondrous things.'_ The owner turned on her heels, and left.

"So, how's Quidditch?" Harry asked, with a sad look in his eye. He loathed Umbridge even more because he couldn't play the brilliant sport anymore because the stupid Slytherins provoked his team. Angelina had looked so disappointed when that had happened.

Angelina forced a smile, and Harry immediately knew it was fake. "Well, we would be so much better with you as the Seeker again. I think you're the best Seeker I have ever met. And, George and Fred... Well, they were excellent Beaters. My replacements are not nearly as good as all of you were."

Harry noticed she became uncomfortable when she mentioned Fred and George. After a moment of silence, Harry told her, "You can't be that bad. You're the captain, after all."

She blushed at his comment, and Harry grinned at her obvious discomfort. "Oliver was a better captain than I am." When she spoke, she wasn't looking in his eyes.

"Speaking of Oliver, I heard he got accepted into a professional Quidditch team... Do you know which one?"

"Puddlemere United, I believe," Angelina responded, "But, when I graduate and play Quidditch, I'm going to make sure to make trouble for his team. Beware, Angelina Johnson is going to dominate the Quidditch world." A fierce look of determination appeared on her face, and Harry admired her dedication to the sport.

Madam Rosmerta returned with their drinks, and after setting them on the table, told them how much the drinks cost. Harry handed her four sickles, and she left after a few moments of looking at them curiously, she finally moved over to another table.

"Harry, I don't know how you can survive with all the gawking and rumors," Angelina told him with a lifted eyebrow.

"Neither do I. I'm still not even used to it."

The two continued talking, and before they knew it, they realized they were one of the last people from Hogwarts still here. Quickly, they scrambled up and immediately left the bar.

It was chilly outside. It wasn't snowing, but it wasn't sweltering either. However, the wind was whipping furiously outside, which messed up Harry's hair even more than how it normally was. Angelina's long hair kept lashing her in the face, which disgruntled her a little bit. Very few Hogwarts students roamed the streets, and the majority that were were walking towards Hogwarts.

"Thank you, Harry," Angelina murmured softly, and Harry noticed that she had stopped walking. He walked backwards when he realized that, so he was standing directly in front of her.

"You're welcome, Angelina. I guess I was making it up to you for overhearing your fight... Plus, getting kicked off the team." Harry smiled meekly.

She gazed into her former Quidditch teammate's green eyes. They stood staring into each other's eyes for what seemed like ages. Slowly, the older Gryffindor leaned towards Harry, and their lips brushed softly. His lips felt nice against hers, in her opinion. They kissed for about ten seconds, before she broke apart from him.

Harry stuttered, trying to find something intelligent to say. "Wow." That was certainly going to impress her.

Angelina nodded, and Harry blushed awkwardly. After a few moments, Harry bid her goodbye, and ran away.

Angelina moved her lips into a firm line, obviously displeased. Why must she be cursed with bad luck with guys? Was she ugly or something? Was she too obsessed with Quidditch (not that she actually believed that since most guys were)? It bothered her. A lot.

Unbeknownst to the Seventh Year Gryffindor female, George Weasley was leaving Zonko's and had saw what had occurred between Harry and Angelina. What did he think of it, you may wonder? Well, for starters, he was pissed off. He still thought that his twin brother and Angelina were still dating. Also, he wondered why the bloody hell would Harry hang out with Angelina Johnson. They had barely shown interest in each other, and they only talked to each other during Quidditch practices, Quidditch games, and meetings of the sort. It puzzled him. So, thus, he decided to track down Angelina Johnson down, and interrogate her. And, oh, would she regret that she cheated on his twin brother with Harry Flippin' Potter.

Was this day turning out to be fantastic? Bloody hell no! Was this day turning out to be terrible? Absobloodylootely.


End file.
